Mortal Kombat XII
Mortal Kombat 12 '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. It is being developed by Netherrealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the 12th main installment in the main series and will be released in April 2023 for PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Super Nintendo Switch. Like the previous game, Mortal Kombat 12 will feature the previous fighting mechanics with a new online mode called 'One to 100', a mode where one player faces off against 100 players on King of the Hill with special mystery buffs or debuffs. '''Mortal Kombat 12 '''will also hold previous DLC guest characters from MKX, MK11 and MK9 as well as new guest characters. The only confirmed guest character so far is Michael Myers, but it has been hinted other 4 new characters for Kombat Pack 1. Story Raiden was defeated by Liu kang & Kitana.Raiden was purified of the evil that corrupted him in MK X. Two years later with the fall of Liu Kang and Kitana that were restored by Quan chi, Sareena is the queen of the underworld and she make a peace agreement with Plan-Land, Outworld, Edenia & Ramse. But a new threat arises, Odaria is the queen of Edenia. Rules of fair kingdom as Rain, Kitana and Sindel are no longer threats to her power, Anubis rules the kingdom of Ramses, but will now join forces again, this time against Onaga. The Dragon King Onaga resurrected, he will corrupt and dominate the realms again, with Mileena as his main servant. Now everyone should unite against the dragon king. Noob Saibot back after finding the remains Cyrax Cyber-Lin Kuei, he reprograms Cyrax and they serve Onaga. Onaga seizes the Reptile body after this break the egg in which he was arrested and again. He will conquer the worlds. The Netherealm Oni's attack leaded by Moloch and Drahmin's bands of demons rampage, trying to fight off the king as well. All kingdoms must now fear Onaga. For the king Dragon returned. Characters Several characters from MK11, MKX and the Mortal Kombat 3D Era returns with some brand new characters in the roster. It is scheduled for 35 characters as base roster with some characters that need to be unlocked. The characters listed in the game are: * Sonya Blade * Johnny Cage * Triborg * Kovu - '''NEW * Jax * Baraka * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Frost * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Rain - UNLOCKABLE * Raiden * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Kitana * Noob Saibot * The Watcher - NEW * Jade * Skarlet * Ivory - NEW * Jarek * Li Mei * Onaga - Pre-Order Bonus * Shujinko - UNLOCKABLE * Nightwolf * Blaze (Weakened) - UNLOCKABLE * Azuma - NEW * Mikuri Kasami - NEW * Leon Black - NEW * Kintaro * Goro * Mokap - UNLOCKABLE * Meat - UNLOCKABLE * Seth Branson - NEW * F'''lame - '''NEW New Characters *The Watcher - Mysterious entity that enters the new Mortal Kombat Tournament. Little is known from him, except his support to the Dragon King, Onaga. A powerful character that has the ability to compress or extract bones from the opponent. Allies with Noob Saibot after he helped him to defeat and kill Kintaro. He discovers his past after an encounter with Raiden, he was a Chaosrealm warrior that tried to help the Earthrealm in his fight agaisnt the Outworld. After those events he allies with Raiden and betrays Noob Saibot, so he can finally give an end to Onaga's tyranny. *Kovu - Kano's most loyal son whom is the leader of the Black Dragon clan. Shortly after the death of his father Kovu takes the mantel of the black dragon. Kovu is an anti-hero character that eventually turns good in the story and is Mikuri's love interest. *Ivory (Shiru Hasashi) - Hanzo's (Scorpion) first female cousin. Ivory has the ability to manipulate wind and time. This ninja is colored in pure white and is the brand new female ninja in the series. *Leon Black - Erron's Black eldest son whom enters the new Mortal Kombat tournament to avenge his father after his death in MK11 *Azuma - Demonic Satanist whom uses dark magic with martial arts in fighting. Azuma has the ability to possess and curse his opponents and a enrage into darkness in battles. Azuma is an demonic entity from the Netherealm which appears after the events of MK11 *Mikuri Kasami - In MK12 during the start of the story it was revealed Mikuri is a female ninja from black dragon clan with sorceror magic but later the twist revelas Mikuri is a female sorceror and she is an orphan raised by Shang Tsung and working to help Shang Tsung retain his throne. *Seth Branson - Seth is a giant pro-wrestler and mixed-martial artist that enters the new Mortal Kombat tournement. Bosses * Blaze (Weakened) 1 * Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 2) * Kintaro (Sub Boss 3) * Goro (Sub Boss 4) * Onaga (Final Boss) Guest Characters * Freddy Krueger - Returning from MK9, this time having his original appearance from Wes Craven's original 'Elm Street' movie and is being voiced by Jackie Earle Haley. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. * Jason Voorhees - Returning from MKXL, this time, he is having his original design (with the hockey mask). He appears in Kombat Pack 1. *Leatherface - Returning from MKXL, this time, he is having his original design. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. *Pennywise - First brand new guest character from the 2017 horror movie, IT. He appears in Kombat Pack 2 *Michael Myers - Second brand new guest character from the classic movie saga, Halloween. He appears in Kombat Pack 2 *Robocop - Third brand new guest character, he has the desing from the 2014 Robocop movie. Appears in Kombat Pack 2. *Skelethor - Character from the classic animated series, He-Man. He appears in Kombat Pack 3 *Ryu - A very anticipated character from the Street Fighter series that finally makes an appearance in Mortal Kombat. He appears in Kombat Pack 3. *Spawn - Antihero coming directly from the comic books to the Mortal Kombat. He appears in Kombat Pack 3 DLC Characters Pre-Order Bonus: Onaga * Taven - Kombat Pack 1 * Daegon - Kombat Pack 1 * Takeda - Kombat Pack 2 * Blaze (Powered) - Kombat Pack 2 * Kenshi - Kombat Pack 3 * Belokk - Kombat Pack 3 * Geras - Kombat Pack 4 * Kabal - Kombat Pack 4 * Ermac - Kombat Pack 5 * Havik - Kombat Pack 5 Unlockable Characters * Shujinko (Complete the Story Mode) * Rain (Complete Chapter 8 of the Story Mode) * Mokap (Complete the Arcade Mode with the main roster on maximum difficulty) * Blaze (Weakened) the Krypt * Meat (Play the game for 10 hours non-stop) Category:Mortal Kombat XII Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox one Category:PC Category:IOS 3D Games Category:Android Games Category:Netherealms Studios Category:Warner Bros Games Category:MK XII